1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing spherical particles of furfuryl alcohol resin, spherical particles of furfuryl alcohol resin produced by the process, and spherical activated carbon particles obtained by carbonizing the spherical particles of furfuryl alcohol resin and activating the carbonized spherical particles of furfuryl alcohol resin.
2. Description of Related Art
Spherical resin particles have been used in various fields such as filler, flame retardant, abrasive, pore forming material, spacer, and carbon material precursor, owing to their characteristics. Spherical particles of furan resin, which are one kind of such spherical resin particles, are obtained by using furans as a starting material. For example, JP-A-2007-66669 discloses that the spherical particles of furan resin are produced by reacting furfuryl alcohol with formaldehyde. Although the use of the spherical particles of furan resin as an electrode material of a battery is discussed therein, a harmful substance, i.e., formaldehyde is used as the starting material. Thus, there were inherent problems that careful consideration should be given to production environment as well as the condition of reaction with the furfuryl alcohol.